fifafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lista de conquistas no FIFA 14
Esse artigo é uma lista de conquistas e troféus que podem ser ganhados no FIFA 14. Power and Movement – 10G Score with a Curling Lace Shot. What a Hit, Son! – 25G Score with a Dipping Volley. Beast Mode – 10G Straight Arm a Defender to Protect the Ball. Seconds, Please – 10G Win the ball back with a Second Chance Tackle No Goal For You! – 25G Perform a Diving Header Clearance Extra Effort – 25G Score with a first time Sliding Shot Who Needs a Weak Foot? – 10G Score with an Outside of the Foot Shot A Legendary Performance – 30G Win a game on Legendary after trailing at half time Perfection – 30G Score a Perfect Hat Trick (left foot, right foot, header) Silver Lining – 25G Complete the Silver stage of all Skill Games Legendary – 50G Become Legendary on one of the Skill Challenges in Skill Games So Skilled – 25G Unlock a single Skill Challenge in Skill Games Fancy Some FUT? – 5G Follow a Football Club News & Alert to start or enter FUT Start Building – 10G Create a FUT Club We’re Bros Now – 10G Earn a player’s loyalty in FUT by playing 10 or more games with him Chemistry Experiment – 10G Apply your first Chemistry Style consumable in FUT I Could Do This Every Week – 10G Challenge the Team of the Week in FUT Fuel For My Club – 25G Open 20 packs in FUT Collecting Silverware – 100G Win a division title in FUT Seasons Hey Look, a Free Gold Pack! – 15G Complete all Manager Tasks in FUT Passing on the Armband– 5G Change your captain in FUT Long Term Signing – 10G Apply a 99 Match Player Contract from the Catalogue to any player in FUT First Mission – 5G Send a Scout on an Area Scouting mission. You Struck Gold! – 25G Scout and find a player with any combination of 3 Global Transfer Network attributes in Career Silverware – 50G Win a trophy as a Team Manager in Career Control – 5G Change your formation from the Team Management tile in Squad during your Career You Got Mail – 5 Open up your inbox while advancing in Career Rising Star – 30G Be featured in the team of the week in your Career as a Player Bros Gonna Bro – 10G Start a Co-op Season with a friend Moving On Up – 55G Earn Promotion in Seasons Just Dropped In – 10G Play a Drop-In Match in Pro Clubs Bling Bling – 100G Earn a trophy in Seasons Best Friends Forever – 30G Finish a season in Online Friendlies On Your Way – 50G Unlock 15% of the Pro Accomplishments in Pro Clubs Teamwork – 15G Win your first seasons match in Pro Clubs Challenging – 30G Complete a Match Day Challenge in Highlights of the Week on at least World Class difficulty Big Game – 10G Play a Game of the Week in Highlights of the Week On My Own – 20G Complete a Be a Pro Challenge on any difficulty in Highlights of the Week Thanks, Tips – 5G Follow a Football Club Recommendation From Me To You – 10G Gift a Football Club Catalogue item to a friend Skills to Pay the Bills – 20G Beat a friend’s score in Skill Games It’s Mine Now – 10G Redeem an item from the Football Club Catalogue Started From The Bottom… – 30G Reach EA SPORTS Football Club Level 15 Categoria:Conquistas Categoria:FIFA 14